Code Black
by Shadow Carnival
Summary: Abducted after the Winter Cup finals, Kuroko Tetsuya is experimented on and tortured. How will he find his way back into sanity and happiness? How will he cope with his new powers? Will he ever remember anything from before?


Summary: Kuroko is an experimental subject that was taken after Sierin won the Winter Cup. Tortured for years, how will he get out of there, and how will he adjust to everything (cope)? Left scarred and broken, who will come to save him?

7/27/12, 6:57:34 PM

Filled with the joy of just winning the Winter Cup and showing all of his former teammates what it's like to lose and win, Kuroko walked the rest of the way to his house alone. Everyone had walked with him until they got to where they had to be, arguing and having a blast in the process. Although Kuroko enjoyed hanging out with his friends, former and current, he enjoyed the peace of being alone even more. He could disappear and watch everyone and everything. He had started this when he was quite young, six years old at the least. He had memorized every crack in the pavement, the placement of every bush, the schedules of every neighbor and living thing surrounding his house. He new that in exactly thirty-eight point five three seconds the old lady living in the pink house on the street adjacent to his, would come out with her pail to water the collection of red and white roses she had in front of her house. Then five point six nine seconds the college age kid in the house next to his would come out to buy more Gatorade, usually buying a twelve pack of the cool blue kind. The squirrel that occupied the tree in his front yard would go out at the same exact time to try and steal the candy bar the college kid had in his pocket Kuroko lived in a very peaceful part of Tokyo, peaceful mainly because the only people living here happened to be students or old men and women.

Kuroko noticed that something was wrong, very wrong. Nothing was happening. Every house was still, not even the slightest breeze was flowing through the beautiful sakura trees that adorned the sidewalk. Nobody was coming out to do their daily chores, or play, or even drive down the street in their little convertibles and hybrids. His basketball clothes were stiff as a board from all the sweat that had poured down his back from the competition. He didn't want to admit it but he was getting a little scared. Everything was wrong. Everything wasn't doing what they were supposed to do. Slight movement caught his attention and he halted. From the back of the alley that separated a store and one of the apartment complexes, was a man, dressed in black from head to toe. Phone gleaming in his hand, he shut it off as soon as Kuroko spotted him. He slid it in his back pocket, proceeding to take out something else from his breast pocket. Kuroko's eyes widened in fear when he realized what it was. Light bounced off the hilt of a gun, the man raised it and pointed it at him with one swift motion.

"Get in here now," the man demanded. Kuroko complied. Slowly moving closer to the man, he could see his features a bit better. Though his face was almost fully covered by a mask, his eyes were a remarkable blue, indicating he was a foreigner, or was like Kuroko. He then took hold of Kuroko, dragging him closer. He put the gun away, then pushing Kuroko in a position where Kuroko was facing away from him. Kuroko heard something make a _ting_ sound. Craning his neck in the most impossible way he ever could have thought of, he managed to look back at where the man was standing. A large needle was sticking out of a vile. The liquid inside was startling neon green. Tears welled up in his eyes, streaming down his face. He wasn't sad or scared as much as the gas coming from the end of the needle was irritating his eyes. Gas wasn't supposed come out of a needle, but strangers weren't supposed to point a gun at you either. With a slight pause, the man hurriedly and roughly stabbed the needle into the back of Kuroko's neck. Pain exploded all over his body. Kuroko wanted it to stop; he wanted it to stop so badly.

"Why me?" Kuroko asked, before he let out a loud scream as the pain increased double. Tears were streaming down his face full force now, snot escaping his nose and saliva spilling out of his mouth with every scream. A rag that was forcefully pushed on his mouth and nose quickly muffled them. Kuroko was forced to inhale as much as he could through the rag, but it was hard, as something was on the rag. It smelled horrible, like stale eggs, almost making Kuroko vomit all that was left in is stomach. Everything was getting duller by the second, but to him, seconds felt like hours. _'Drugs' _Kuroko thought, realizing what the substance that felt so unfamiliar to him ion the rag. He could barely see now, spots filling his vision. With one last look up, he could see the man's face full of guilt and pity. Then everything went dark.

Ω

Wile really didn't want to do this to a boy such ad young as this, but he needed this money. If he didn't do this, he'd go broke and starve to death in as little as a couple of months. The boss was paying a lot for this boy as well, something about a superhuman in the making, was it? He just needed to find the boy. That should be the easy part. Most people panic and try to run away after he has them though. That's the hard part. He suddenly heard footsteps in front of the alley that he was in at the moment. He didn't even sense the guy, so how is he here already? A small boy with striking light blue teal hair seemingly appeared out of nowhere. It only took him seconds to spot where Wile was. _'Man that didn't take long,'_ Wile thought to himself. The boy just stared back at him. Wile had long forgotten his phone was on and put in his pocket. He then reached for his gun. Pulling it out, he secretly dreaded what will come next afterwards. Pointing it at the small boy he tried to speak in the most menacing voice he had, "Get in here now." The next part surprised him. Instead of screaming and running away, he just looked at the gun, with no noticeable emotion on his face. His eyes widened a little, but so little that you had to look hard in order to notice it. He looked like a porcelain doll as he calmly walked over to Wile. Sharp light blue eyes quickly scanned over him before he roughly pulled the boy closer and flipped him around while putting his gun away. He didn't even resist that much, only making the slightest bit of movement when Wile had to tighten his grip on him. Now was the part Wile absolutely hated. The large syringe easily slid out of his side pocket, glowing a, almost too bright, neon green. The needle was in another pocket, a protective slip over the end. He took one hand off of the small boys arm, revealing a mark that would definitely bruise later. With a click, the needle was in the syringe, now spilling the liquid on the floor. Suddenly, the boy shifted, making Wile tighten his grip. Something wet fell on the floor. Tears were falling from a face that had somehow turned to face him. The liquid that had oozed out of the needle was sizzling with smoke rising up off of the ground into the boy's eyes. Once beautiful, sharp blue eyes were all red, veins pulsing with every second that went by. He looked at the needle and widened his eyes. Fear was the only thing that existed in those eyes.

Before he could scream and start running away, or at least try in this case, Wile raised the needle over his head, before letting it down with a sickening squish from the back of the boys neck. He didn't start pushing on the end of the syringe yet, letting the boy rest beforehand. Nevertheless, a loud yelp escaped the boy's mouth, spit spraying everywhere. His body convulsed inward with more strength Wile could have ever thought possible. The yelps then turned into small grunts, signaling Wile that it was okay to continue.

"Why me" he whimpered, pleaded, begged Wile. But only for a second did wile pause, as he then started to push on the end in a slow manner. Blood immediately spewed out of his mouth, along with mucus and saliva. Tears now gushed out of his swollen, red eyes, flying down his cheeks.

Not wanting to look at the pain so obvious on the boy's face, he focused on pushing the revolting liquid into the boy's bloodstream. He was so focused on pushing down the liquid; he didn't notice how loud his screams had gotten. They would definitely attract civilians. Hurriedly, he got the rag that his employer had given him. On the surface of it was a wet substance, probably drugs. Wile shoved it onto the boy's mouth, muffling the screams. Veins had turned a green much like the color of the liquid. They formed a spider web-like pattern on his neck and face, slowly spreading down the rest of his body.

Wile had to admit, this boy was definitely a fighter. Even as his eyes began to haze over, and eyelids began to droop, he was still on his feet, pulling as hard as he could to get out of Wiles strong grip. But it didn't last long. His eyes finally glazed over, knees buckling under him. Wile quickly caught him, flipping him over his shoulder in the process. He was surprisingly light, barely weighing anything. But Wile could feel the hard calluses on his hands, tense muscles on his arms, and saw small bruises all over his arms and legs from training. Silently he picked up his bag, long forgotten further up the alley. Looking inside, he found a basketball with a bunch of messy signatures written all over it. _'So he's a basketball player, probably a regular too," _Wile thought. Also inside were a couple of towels, a water bottle, and a wallet. Curious, he took out the wallet, looking inside, was about 500 yen, and a school ID. Kuroko Tetsuya, it read. Not caring where he went to school or how old he was, or any of that stuff, he put it back in the bag, knowing he would have to give it up later.

A large black van pulled up to the entrance of the alley with its large door sliding open. Men with white masks ushered him inside with Kuroko. Grabbing Kuroko out his hands, they laid him down in the back. Wile lifted himself into the van, finding a place between two of the smaller masked men. They weren't exactly small though, reaching probably six feet tall when they stood up, but they were smaller than the rest of the masked men.

Nevertheless, the ride was silent and awkward.

Ω

7/28/12 4:23:14 AM

Akashi had a bad feeling today. Nothing really had happened today; nothing stood out in the slightest. All of Seirin was resting from the tournament yesterday, and he should be too, but something was keeping him up. He had made sure that Kuroko had all of his stuff before he walked off towards his house. Though he really couldn't discretely ask any of the neighbors or shop owners, as none of them would have noticed Kuroko walking by anyway. Sometimes Akashi hated that low presence of his. If he were sleeping, he wouldn't want to wake him up either. What should he do?

Deciding to ignore it for the time being, Akashi slid back into his large bed, soon falling asleep.

Ω

7/28/12 9:29:29 AM

Now it was really bugging him. Something was definitely wrong. Kuroko hadn't picked up his cell phone, or the one at his house. Anybody who knew Akashi would pick up straight away, if they knew where it would lead them if they didn't. He had called all of the other GOM, but they had all answered and knew nothing about where Kuroko was. He even had called Kagami and the coach of Seirin, but they didn't know anything as well. _'What the hell is going on?'_ Akashi wondered. The bad feeling slowly filled up inside him until he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to Kuroko's house and that was final.

Ω

The whole neighborhood around Kuroko's house was eerily quiet. Nothing stirred, moved or worked. All the shops were closed, large metal doors down on all. Nobody was out doing chores like they were supposed to. And Akashi didn't order anything to happen in this neighborhood, so what was going on?

Akashi strolled up to Kuroko's house, opening the large gate that was easily taller than Murasakibara. Inside was a large field of grass and wildflowers, with trees mixed in farther back. As if floating on the grass, was a large, but modest house. With only one story, it was probably the best house on this block. No weird paint colors, like the woman with the pink house a few blocks away. No large tree that completely hid the house in its shadow, nor was a large pile up of leaves decorating the front lawn. With its creamy paint color and brown roof and doors, it was utterly calming. Strolling up the rock path, Akashi landed at the door, preparing to knock.

Before his fist landed on the door, loud barking started on the other side of the door, interrupting the quietness of the neighborhood. Akashi felt relived. If Nigou was home, then that means that there was a greater chance of Kuroko being home as well. He eased the door open, preparing for a small dog to come prancing upon him. No less than one second later, Nigou pounced him, licking his face and whining. Wait. Whining? Nigou never whined. So why was he now? A small rumble interrupted his thoughts. Oh. He was just hungry. But Kuroko never forgot to feed him. Strange.

Akashi pushed he whining dog off of him, taking a look around the room. Everything was the same, white walls, clean counters, and bookshelves full of books lining the room. Everything was all right. Walking farther down the room, he noticed that the spot where Kuroko usually put his gym bag was empty. Maybe he was washing it. Hopefully. Akashi came upon the stairs, then remembering he forgot to take his shoes off. Walking back to the front of the house, he slipped his tennis shoes off and strolled back to the stairs. He transcended up the stairs with ease. The house was very silent; the only thing that made any noise was Nigou downstairs, still whining. He went and opened the bathroom door, nothing. The bedroom was currently empty. The office was silent as the night. "Shit." Akashi half yelled, sprinting out of the door.

Kuroko was missing.

Ω

7/28/12 1:07:56 AM

Kuroko's eyes felt like they were cemented shut; no matter how much he tried, they wouldn't open. Something was also preventing him from moving as well. Cold, metal restraints were around his head, wrists, and ankles. Soft whispering could be heard all around him.

"-perfect specimen-"

"-we should start immediately-"

"-prepare the knife-"

Wait, what? Prepare the knife? Specimen? What the hell was going on? Starting to panic, he pulled frantically on the restraints.

"Ah, he's awake. Kuroko, hello there! Welcome to Wonderland!" an enthusiastic voice cut into his thoughts like a sharp knife. Why was he so loud? Where did he say Kuroko was? Wonderland? What's that? Was he going to die? No! How ca- calm down Kuroko, you're not going to die. This is all a bad dream; you are going to wake up any second now. Wait, then what was that man earlier? He didn't remember going to sleep. Shit.

"Now, there is no time for chit-chat, Kuroko. Were going to have some fun with you today. Don't worry, you wont feel a thing." for a second, he almost believed the lie coming from the nameless man, until something sharp started sliding sown his torso, ripping his shirt open. He definitely felt that.

Before he could even take in another breath of air, pain exploded near his nipple. Something warm and sticky started flowing down his stomach; it's coppery scent filling the air, almost making Kuroko vomit. Blood; they were cutting him open. He didn't realize it until just now, but his screams were filling the air, almost deafening him. He couldn't focus; the pain was just too much.

The knife this time cut deeper, until he could hear something. *_thump thump, thump thump. _It was his heart, he realized with terror.

Something was plunged into his heart, making it stop for a moment. '_Oh god, I'm dying'_. He awaited the darkness to come over him and relive him of this torture, but it never came. Soon the thumping of his heart started up again. A wave of relief washed over Kuroko.

He would later wish that he were dead.

More screams exploded out of his mouth as something else drilled into his skull. Or at least he thought it was his skull, he couldn't tell anymore. Pain existed everywhere on his body. His legs, arms, torso, head, everywhere. He didn't care anymore. How long had he been here? Minutes? Hours? Months? Years? It didn't matter to him anymore. His eyes had not been used in all this time, and Kuroko wouldn't be surprised if they had long stopped working.

About halfway through, he had figured out that they had sewed his eyes shut, as he had almost ripped them open in his eternal struggle.

Ω

10/14/12 8:59:47 AM

The smell of copper had become a regular smell to him, almost comforting. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the voices of the scientists. He had also learned that it was useless to ask any of them questions, as they would always answer with "It's Wonderland Kuroko-san," or "You are very special Kuroko-san". No real answer coming from them. He used to have friends apparently too. He wondered if any of them were looking for him anymore. Hopefully, they had moved on with their lives; he was never going to escape here. Never in eternity.

Ω

7/30/14 2:34:56 AM

It had been a long while before the scientists let him out of the restraints, but they didn't take any chances either. Kuroko was now in a room, bare as bare can be. White walls adorned everything; white walls everywhere, smooth as glass. They had also taken the stitches that had sealed his eyes shut for all that time. He was wrong, his eyes hadn't stopped working; in fact, they had gotten better than when he had last remembered using them.

His memory was the main problem. He couldn't remember anything from before he was taken in. Sometimes he had dreams where apparently his friends were with him, but he couldn't see their faces. It was like they were wearing plain white masks over their faces.

The thing about them that stood out to him though was their hair. It was like they were the complete embodiment of the rainbow, except for orange. One had red hair that was so vivid, that it almost looked pink. There was also a green, blue, purple, yellow, and a red so dark that it was almost black.

They would always come up to him, like they were trying to find something, patting and wandering around the space that they were in. Kuroko always tried to stop them; tried to direct them away from him, but they never gave up, especially the one with the bright red hair. He always came the closest, once reaching out to touch him, but he was always pulled back, away from Kuroko.

After a while, they slowly started to fade away, until only the one with the bright red hair was left. He always stayed with him, through everything. Always there, he would stay and stay. He soon became the other thing that was keeping him sane.

The scientists didn't feel anything for him, they only thought of him as a test subject. All with their white coats and clipboards. Writing down everything that happened to him.

He hadn't gotten any more answers from them, but he had long forgotten to care. They had put him through so much pain, that he didn't want to know why anymore.

They had stretched him until his right arm almost fell off, shot his body continuously, drowned him, made him jump off of tall platforms, anything that would push him to the limit. Every time, injecting him with some kind of indescribable liquid.

The tests had slowly graduated up from pushing somebody, to killing a person they had brought in from the street. The sight of blood didn't affect him in anymore. It used to though.

The first time he was told to kill some one, he immediately refused, earning him a week of "shock therapy". It was really just the scientist's way of punishing him and testing his vulnerability to electricity.

Let's just say the smell of burnt skin is gag inducing.

The next week they tried the same thing, and Kuroko complied after a large struggle on his part. He took his hands, and did what they told him to with them. Taking one hand, he shoved it into the civilian's eye, receiving a shrill shriek from her. They had altered his hands to grow thick, dark talons whenever he needed them, like a cat's. They had forced him to take his other hand and snap her neck. Her body soon slumped to the floor.

This repeated every day for the next month or so, he couldn't tell. Now he could kill anyone without so much of a second glance. They had officially broken him. No more emotions existed in him. Pity, guilt, anger; none of them could be located anywhere in Kuroko's body.

The scientists had succeeded.

Ω

7/31/14 6:00:47 PM

Akashi couldn't forget, no matter how much he tried. Kuroko had been missing for a full year. Nobody knew where he had gone. He hadn't planned on leaving, he knew that much, because he hadn't filed any paper work to move to a different school. He didn't have any relatives to ask, so that put Akashi at a major setback. No one could have seen him going anywhere, and that put him at an even bigger setback. Sometimes, mostly now, he hated that low presence of his.

Akashi had to use all of his power as the son of the president and founder/owner of Akashi Co. to find even the slightest hint at to where Kuroko had gone. Akashi had found out that many companies were doing experiments in the medical industry, so that was a plus. Many had taken in human test subjects for many things, but they had opted to do that of their own free will. So that was out.

One of the companies that were very close with his own was apparently doing something that Akashi couldn't know about. His father had forbid him from investigating any further into that subject. This only made him more suspicious of them. But he had soon learned that investigating any further wouldn't get him anywhere. It was like they were keeping everything away behind locked doors. But try as he might, he always had to be right, do he kept investigating.

He could only hope now.

Ω

11/13/16 9:56:13 PM

He didn't know his name anymore. He had a name before didn't he? What was it? If he could only remember that name. The scientists used to call him by his name, probably. But now they only called him 'Code Black' or 'it'. They kept him restrained now, only letting him out when they needed to test him. Wires and syringes were always being poked into his body, or sticking out of his head like a super computer.

Pain was something foreign to him now. He hadn't felt it in so long; that he almost forgot what pain was entirely. He was allowed a mirror in his cell. Cell. That's what he liked to call it. He always begged for freedom, as it was the only thing that he knew for certain now. He was being held captive in some way. Humans weren't supposed to be kept as personal test subjects were they? He didn't think so.

Looking back to the full-length mirror that adorned his white walls, he saw a small blue haired boy. His skin was very pale, but not an unhealthy kind of pale, just like the kind when you never go outside. Veins could easily be seen protruding out of his skin, pulsing with every second that went by.

His hair had reached about an inch below his ear; it hadn't grown very much in all the time he had been in here. He had also learned the date, finally, but it wasn't much help, as he did not remember the date when he was taken in. Ha. Taken in. That's a funny way of putting it. More like abducted.

Back to his appearance, he had on no clothes, as the scientists did not find them necessary when conducting tests. Code Black didn't mind it either, but it did get a little too cold to his liking sometimes. Not like he could or would show it on his face either way. Small muscled could be seen if you looked really closely on his body, but they were mostly there for decoration. You wouldn't want a soldier who was anemic would you? He also found out that he was supposedly going to be a soldier. He didn't care either way though. Thicker calluses than the ones that he came in with were on his feet and hands.

His eyes were another story. If he wasn't feeling anything, or wasn't attacking anything, the latter happened more often, they were their normal shade of light blue. But when he was doing those things, they turned a dark blue that glowed, or at least that's what he overheard from his captors.

Suddenly, a large alarm sounded through out the whole building, causing the scientists that were watching his through their protective glass, to start running around in frenzy. One of them quickly took out a match and burned the file where Code Black had seen them put their papers after testing him. Another pressed some buttons, allowing a door to unlock on the other side of the room. He could make out what they were saying a little bit, but the restraints made it harder to listen.

"Someone found us out, we need to escape now!"

"We need to burn all the evidence!"

"What about Code Black?! We can't leave it!"

"Just let it go, unlock the restraints! Our lives are more important right now!"

With a click, the metal around his head, ankles and wrists opened, allowing Code Black to step off. The wires that were on his head fell off as he did so. For the first time that he was here, Code Black was unsure of what to do. Usually the scientists gave him orders, but they had just left him there to do what ever he wanted.

Freedom

That's what he wanted. It should be easy, getting this so called freedom. All he would have to do is leave, right? A little hesitant at first, Code Black walked over to the large, steel door that had separated him from the scientists. Closing his hand over the handle, he opened it as quickly as he could, eager to get a taste of this so-called freedom. The scientists had already left, leaving the room an utter, complete mess. So this is what their room looked like. Now it was a mess, but Code Black was sure it had been a nice room before. Papers were scrambled and crushed all over the cold tile floor. The file cabinet was in the process of being burned.

Curious as to what was inside, Code Black tried his best to smother the fire with one of the many white lab coats that were on the floor. He managed pretty well, as the fire had stopped; leaving the smell of burnt paper in it's midst. Code Black took out the first paper in the front of the file cabinet. Kuroko Tetsuya it read, with a picture of him right next to it. So his name was Kuroko. Great. He didn't dislike the name, but black child kind of sounded like it could be interpreted as child of death or something. Tetsuya, or arrow of philosophy, that was interesting though. Not caring about anything else, he discarded the paper and looked in the other drawers. Inside he found some clothes. A white t-shirt and black shorts. They would do for now.

'Kuroko' then walked over to the door the scientists had escaped through and pushed it open. Walking down the hall, he found some of the bodies of the scientists. This surprised him a little, though he didn't show it on his face. He didn't want to get into any of the trouble that the scientists were in, so he just kept on walking. He came to a door that was crudely swaying back and forth, as if it had just been opened. Maybe one of the scientists had just left. Something was shining behind the door though, and this caught Kuroko's interest.

"Is this what freedom looks like?" he wondered aloud. He carefully shoved the door open, only to be blinded by a bright light that slightly burned his skin. Sunlight.

He was finally free!

Oh how wrong he really was.

This was only just starting.

"Tetsuya?"

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea while I was in the car, going to Disneyland. <strong>**Weird. As soon as I got that in my head I started typing. It has now escalated to this. Thank you for reading. :3**


End file.
